1. Field
Embodiments relate to a binder composition, a separator including a binder formed from the binder composition, a lithium battery including the separator, and a method of preparing the binder composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with an increasing demand for secondary batteries for use in portable electronic devices for information communications, e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and laptop computers, or electric bicycles, electric vehicles, and the like, there lithium batteries, e.g., lithium ion secondary batteries with durability against high voltage, long lifetime and high energy density have been considered. As a result, a variety of lithium batteries may be available.